happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Joint Tool
A pin joint 'is a mechanical joint used to attach objects together on a pivot in the level editor. In the editor, pin joints appear as orange circles with two arrows around it, pointing in opposite directions. The player can either joint two objects together or to the background. If jointed to the background, the object will stay in place and rotate around the joint, although no longer able to move away. To place a pin joint, the player must place either 1 or 2 unfixed objects together, and place it where one of the objects overlays the other one. The player can then move it anywhere, and an orange line will stick from the joint to the jointed objects. Where ever the joint is placed, the objects will rotate around it there. For example, the player can look at the pin joint like a star and the jointed objects are the planets. The objects rotate around it. Motor Motors can be selected on joints which makes them rotate without the need for applied force. *'Motor Torque is the power of the motor. A low motor torque can barely crush anything and can be stopped by anything heavier than it if it collides with it. A high motor torque however will not be stopped by anything and usually crushes through any destructible object. The minimum value for motor torque is 1 and maximum is 99999. *'Motor Speed' is the amount of speed the motor goes. A low value will make the object rotate very slowly. A high value will make it rotate very fast. A high motor torque and speed is very deadly, and will most likely crush the character in pieces, considering the width and height of the jointed object. If the player makes the motor speed value negative (add a "-" before the number), the motor will rotate clockwise while it will rotate counter-clockwise if it's not. The minimum value for motor speed is 0.01 (it's not possible to type the entire number, but if you type in ".01" it will be recognized as 0.01) and maximum value is 20. The negative numbers work the same way except you can't type in between "-0.09" to "-0.01" Other options *'Limit Rotation' can be checked on joints and will stop the object from rotating at 2 certain degrees. The higher angle and the lower angle are the two angles can be angled and the jointed object can't bypass the value of degrees they are set on. *Having Collide Connected checked makes the two jointed objects collide with each other. Have it unchecked and when the 2 objects touch they go through each other. Gallery File:ExplosionNPC1.png|2 in one. NPC punching and NPC getting crushed into pieces by the strong punch. File:ExplosionNPC2.png|NPC explodes in touch, due to massive Motor Torque and Speed. File:NPCpunching.png|An NPC punches. File:NPCholdingAxeOMG.png|NPC Holding Axe File:Chomper!.png|Chomper. pin joint.png|the pin joint image on the menu Trivia *Joints and jointed objects copied with another object that isn't jointed will result the joints gone after pasting. *Put a decimal (.) in the motor speed bar and the speed will go crazy and will cause the ultimate spin glitch. You need to press enter for it to work. *The joints attached to two objects don't always rotate counter-clockwise even if the motor speed is a positive number and vice versa for negative numbers. This can be quite common when making custom vehicles. *The pin joint did not always look like what it does today. The old pin joint was bigger and the symbol was a circle inside a circle with its inner cutout about 85. It can still be found in the 1.10 demo. Category:Happy Wheels Items Category:Original Items Category:Level Editor